Alguien en quien no confio (LegolasOC) (AragornOC)
by Fantaturque
Summary: Aragorn debe esperar a un grupo de hobbits en la ciudad de Bree y luego ir a Rivendel, según los planes de Gandalf, sin embargo, la bondad del montaraz lo llevará a encontrarse con un personaje que guarda miles de secretos y es bastante terco. Aquel encuentro hará en un futuro un mar de dudas para dos de los integrantes de la comunidad del anillo.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL cruel invierno**_

Los copos bailaban con el viento, silbando canciones de cuna entre las ramas oscuras del bosque, el cielo nunca había sido tan gris y la nieve nunca había sido tan densa, el agua del lago se había congelado y todo parecía estar muy quieto, sin vida, sin pensamiento.

Pero algo interrumpió en aquella quietud. Los cuervos descendieron en picada junto a la sombra que corría recortada sobre la nieve del valle.

El frío viento le quemaba la piel del rostro, las piernas le dolían por el esfuerzo y su corazón lo sentía como el galope de un caballo dirigiéndose a la guerra. Cuando entró de nuevo a la arboleda, ascendió con rapidez hasta la casa oculta en el bosque. Tres cuervos negros entraron tras ella volando al ras del techo astillando sus alas con la madera podrida

La chica arrojó todo lo que traía cargando al suelo del comedor y corrió hacia la habitación

Tal y como el cuervo le había dicho, ahí estaba en la penumbra de la pared la figura esquelética y demacrada de una mujer que antes fuese bella.

Aquella anciana y enferma mujer extendió una mano hacia la chica que estaba parada en el umbral, ésta sin dudarlo se arrodilló a su lado. No derramó ni una lágrima y tampoco se lamentó por la desgracia que estaba pasando, simplemente la observó hipnotizada y atenta. Tomó las manos congeladas de la anciana entre las suyas para calentarlas.

Su madre la miró por un momento, luego tomó con una mano al cuervo que se había posado en la cabecera de su cama, lo colocó en el hombro de la chica.

-Tengo algo que decirte

El grito de la muchacha hizo eco en la montaña y luego silenció a la tierra, la nevada se detuvo y el viento no silbó.

La anciana había muerto y la chica no sentía más que decepción, traición, mentira y dolor. No lamentaba la muerte de aquella mujer, de aquella bruja…

Salió de su casa para tomar un poco de aire, aunque éste, debido a las bajas temperaturas, le quemara la garganta _¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?_ _¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo?_ Miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente en ese momento. Para su mala suerte ya no había alguien que las pudiera responder.

Los cuervos salieron después de estar un momento a solas con su antigua dueña y se quedaron acompañando a la chica. Pronto una lágrima se congeló en la mejilla de la chica y el viento regresó. Fue hacia el comedor donde había dejado todas sus cosas y las agarró. Cerró la puerta y la atoró con unos maderos. Sabía que nunca nadie iría ahí, nadie sabría nunca nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido.

 _"A nadie le importará nunca encontrar el cuerpo de algo tan detestable como ella"_ pensó

Huyó hacia las montañas sin voltear atrás, con los cuervos vigilando sus pasos, las bolsas ligeras, una espada, un arco e información que nunca debió de haber recibido.

 _En otra parte de la Tierra Media..._

-¡Señor, el anciano llegó por el sendero principal!- informó un elfo que llevaba un farol en la mano para iluminar el camino, era el capitán de la guardia del reino.

Ambos elfos se dirigieron corriendo hacia la entrada principal, protegiéndose con su capa de la repentina lluvia

Cuando las puertas se abrieron la luz que desprendía el báculo del extraño fue suficiente para alumbrar a los tres

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto el soberano en cuanto vio a su viejo amigo

-Tú también lo sentiste. ¿Cierto?-contestó la voz cansada del anciano

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento con gesto preocupado y pensativo. De pronto el elfo se giró hacia el interior del reino. El anciano lo siguió y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. El capitán ya no los acompañó

Caminaron a paso rápido por pasillos serpenteantes hasta la habitación del príncipe. El elfo abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Los relámpagos y truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Al parecer al pequeño se le había olvidado cerrar el ventanal de su recamara y las cortinas eran levantadas por el viento

El elfo observó al anciano con alivio y ambos entraron a la habitación, mientras el elfo iba a cerrar la ventana el anciano se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama del pequeño, éste a su vez seguía dormido y tranquilo, cubierto hasta el cuello con las mantas de seda.

-Él está bien

-Pero no será así siempre. Sabes bien que lo están buscando, a él y al otro...- dijo el anciano y todo a su alrededor pareció llenarse de sombras

Ambos se quedaron viendo y luego el elfo se arrodilló al lado de su hijo, recostó su cabeza al lado de la del pequeño y se quedó admirando el rostro inocente y puro.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero es algo que debemos hacer. El entrenamiento no puede tardar más- el anciano debía convencer a como diera lugar a aquel elfo testarudo e impetuoso

El soberano acarició la mejilla del pequeño, quien comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, soy yo, tu padre, descansa hijo. Todo está bien

Cuando el pequeño volvió a dormirse el anciano habló

-Debes tomar una decisión

-Mañana mismo quiero que él sepa todo. Debes de entrenarlo lo la más pronto posible

-Así será

¡Hola! aquí les traigo un fanfic de El Señor de los Anillos, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen comentarios y todo eso. Estoy modificando el siguiente capítulo pero pronto lo subiré. Sé que estuve mucho tiempo ausente, pero esta idea me ha motivado y quería compartirla en Fanfiction con todos ustedes.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_¿Quién eres tú?_**

Aragorn no dejaba de maravillarse con los bellos atardeceres que solamente se podían apreciar en el norte cerca de la Comarca donde vivían los hobbits, un lugar inmaculado y hermoso por donde quiera que uno lo mirase. Se había separado de su compañía para encargarse de la tarea asignada por el mago Gandalf antes de que éste partiera al sur.

"Debes esperar a un grupo de hobbits. Luego debes ayudarlos a llegar a Rivendel" eso había sido todo lo que el mago le había informado a Aragorn

Resignado, Aragorn continuó su andar hacia la ciudad de Bree, lugar donde se suponía encontraría a los hobbits. Cuando las estrellas salpicaban el cielo oscuro, el montaraz llegó a la posada "El Pony Pisador" alquiló una recamara y volvió a sus pensamientos. No molestó a nadie durante su estadía y tampoco nadie lo molestó a él.

Al día siguiente Aragorn se levantó excesivamente temprano, fue al comedor de la posada y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de todas; se envolvió en su capa y observó por la ventana. Todo le parecía gris y distante, como si estuviera dentro de un vacío de ignorancia y monotonía "Todos estos sencillos pobladores están tan ciegos como un niño" se dijo a si mismo "La oscuridad esta creciendo" un golpe proveniente de la taberna de enfrente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se incorporó en el asiento y prestó atención a la escena que tenía frente a él tras el cristal de la ventana.

Un chico había sido arrojado desde el interior de la taberna de enfrente y ahora el muchacho se retorcía en el lodo tratando de ponerse en pie, púes el golpe lo había aturdido un poco; su ropa estaba empapada de lodo y suciedad. Algunos animales como cerdos que se encontraban ahí tranquilamente, se echaron a correr gruñendo. "No lo hagas" se escuchó la suplica de una mujer desde el interior de la taberna, luego el sonido de una botella quebrándose cayó la algarabía de todos los demás; de la taberna salió un hombre mucho mas grande que aquel chico de cabello rubio enlodado y perfectamente recortado, quien por cierto aun continuaba tendido en el lodo. El hombre llevaba empuñando una botella de licor y su ropa estaba sudorosa y manchada de grasa. Aragorn sintió asco de tan solo verlo, no había duda de que sería una pelea bastante interesante : un ebrio gigantesco contra un muchacho cuerdo, pero debilucho

El chico se paró del lodo cuando el hombre se le acercaba hecho una furia, le lanzó un golpe que el muchacho esquivó con facilidad; algunas personas comenzaron a rodearlos para ver la pelea y cuando vieron que el hombre no lo pudo derribar de un golpe y que trastabillaba ridículamente, varios soltaron una risilla; éste se volvió aun mas encolerizado. Comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire tratando de darle a la delgada figura de su oponente, quien no se inmutaba y movía con rapidez y cuidado.

-¡Ven aquí ratita y pelea!- gritó el hombre con desesperación y aún más coraje.

El chico tomó postura de combate y lanzó un par de golpes y patadas que no dieron en su objetivo, porque a pesar de la borrachera del tipo grandulón, éste parecía ser lo bastante audaz para esquivar. Solamente faltó un descuido del muchacho para que el hombre le tomara una pierna y lo derrumbara al suelo. La fuerza del golpe hizo que el lodo salpicara a los espectadores mas cercanos, quienes se emocionaron y comenzaron a hacer ruido con las manos y echaban porras a los contrincantes

La vista se le había nublado por unos instantes que le dieron la ventaja al hombre quien le tomó por el cuello con una sola mano y lo elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, él muchacho comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse, sin embargo, el oxígeno comenzó a faltarle. El hombre con la mano que tenía libre soltó un golpe al abdomen del chico y luego lo dejó caer al lodo, esto fue el colmo para Aragorn, por mas que trató de ignorarlo su buen corazón lo incitaba a intervenir. Salió de la taberna y se abrió paso hasta estar en la primera fila de aldeanos que veían la pelea. El chico estaba a tan solo dos metros de él, enlodad y lleno de sangre.

Aragorn sintió algo de alivio cuando el muchacho se puso de pie, se acercó, trastabillando y sujetándose el abdomen, hacia el ebrio hombre y le escupió sangre en la cara. Los campesinos murmuraron fascinados por la valentía ó estupidez del chico. Aragorn se había quedado quieto y sorprendido

El hombre se limpió con la mano y sujetó de nueva cuenta al chico por el cuello y esta vez no tuvo piedad, las costillas del muchacho tronaban a cada puñetazo y la sangre salió a borbotones de su boca. El dolor era tan grande que sus gritos congelaron el corazón de todos, y aquella pelea pasó de ser algo divertido a algo verdaderamente horrible. El hombre no dejaba de maldecirlo y triturarlo a puñetazos. Varios comenzaron a pedir piedad y uno que otro trato de separarlos, sin embargo estos valientes hombres se llevaron un buen golpe en la cara por parte del hombre.

Aragorn sintió como un calor surgía de su corazón y envolvía cada una de sus extremidades. Saltó hacia enfrente y con una lluvia de golpes hábiles a distintas partes del cuerpo del aquel horripilante hombre logró sepáralo de chico, quien cayó al lodo de nuevo. Su rostro y ropas era irreconocibles ahora.

El hombre trastabilló hacia atrás cuando Aragorn detuvo sus ataques, le había logrado romper el labio y la sangre le corría por el cuello arrastrando con ella la mugre de aquel rostro lleno de hoyuelos y sucos asquerosos

-¡Deja en paz a este chico! Sé que es un estúpido pero lo necesito con vida- Aragorn no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer funcionaba porque varios se sorprendieron y sintieron aún más lastima. esperaba que mentir acerca de que él conocía al chico le ayudara.

-¿Que...- el chico desde el lodo se giró para tratar de ver a Aragorn. Estaba confundido y creyó que comenzaba a alucinar.

-Guarda silencio. Ya me causaste muchos problemas- dijo Aragorn como si aquel chico fuera alguien que conociera, algo como un compañero de viaje o un aprendiz, claro que todo eso era mentira, pero nadie lo sabía.

-Pero es que yo...

-¡Dije que ya me canse de ti!- Aragorn le propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen para que se callara. Ese acto le dolió muchísimo al montaraz, pero consideró que era la única forma que tendría para poder salvar al chico de aquel detestable hombre. El muchacho no se levantó y esperó a ver que era lo que a continuación ocurriría, o al menos lo intentó porque la vista se le nublaba cada vez mas.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué te atreves a desafiarme? ¿No ves que estoy algo ocupado atendiendo asuntos que a ti no te interesan?- el hombre echaba espuma por la boca a causa de la incontrolable furia que sentía hacia el extraño individuo que se había entrometido en su pelea.

-No tendría por qué, pero lo hare, aquí en el norte todo el mundo me llama Trancos, pero soy mas de lo que parezco y esa situación a ti no te importa. Sólo te digo que esa basura que está ahí es mí conocido y me la voy a llevar te guste o no.

 _"¡Aragorn! Gandalf tenía razón"_ pensó el chico tratando de ponerse de pie. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aragorn le parecía en esos momentos un personaje sacado de viejas leyendas; tan alto y majestuoso _"Un heredero de reyes"_

Debido a las palabras de Aragorn, el hombre había retrocedido y ya no se sentía tan intimidante como antes (era un estúpido con las palabras y no sabía como responderle a Aragorn)

-De acuerdo te lo puedes llevar, pero antes debe pagarme

Aragorn lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes, así que ahogó la curiosidad de saber porque se habían peleado. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un fardo de monedas; las arrojó con desprecio a la cara del tipo. Se dio la vuelta y cargó al chico con cuidado tratando de no lastimarlo más, todos los curiosos que se habían acercado se hicieron a un lado cuando Aragorn con el semblante serio iba pasando con aquel extraño sujeto en sus brazos. Aragorn no sabía si el chico era muy ligero como lo sentía o si la maraña de emociones no lo hacían entender bien la realidad.

En la taberna donde estaba hospedado encontró buena gente que le ayudó; uno de ellos el señor Mantecona, quien al acercarse a ver al chico se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus clientes y le sugirió a Aragorn que lo llevaran a su respectivo cuarto para curarlo.

Aragorn mandó al señor Mantecona y a su fiel ayudante por agua, toallas limpias, vendas si había, medicina, entre otras cosas. Pronto se quedó solo en la habitación con el chico, quien llevaba la ropa hecha un desastre; Aragorn comenzó a quitarle el abrigo y las botas, siguió con la chaqueta...

Aragorn se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver que aquel chico en realidad era una mujer, su figura sin tanta ropa la delataba: sus pechos, la cintura y la cadera; en ese momento el montaraz sintió nauseas _¡¿Cómo aquel tipo detestable había podido tratar de esa manera a una mujer?!_ el señor Mantecona entró con los brazos ataviados de cosas y tras él entró el pequeño ayudante. Cuando vieron a la chica acostada y torturada se les cayó el alma a los pies , simplemente no lo podían creer. el lodo y la suciedad habían ocultado su verdadera identidad


	3. Chapter 3

**_¿Por qué?_**

El cielo estaba despejado después de varias noches. La luna llena iluminaba de plata los senderos y las calles de Bree. Aragorn veía las estrellas desde la ventana de la habitación. La chica aun no despertaba.

La mente del montaraz estaba aun muy confundida, no comprendía el por qué de aquella extraña situación; la chica traía varias heridas aparte de las que le había causado aquel hombre al golpearla; una de ellas había llamado su atención en particular. Era un corte de espada que le surcaba las costillas, estaba suturado con hilo demasiado grueso de color negro y aun seguía algo enrojecida; era lógico que aquella herida no tenía mucho tiempo y debía ser dolorosa. Los golpes que había recibido por parte del hombre de la taberna habían causado que algunos puntos reventarán y Aragorn tuvo que volver a suturar con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, después le había puesto una venda.

-¿Donde estoy?- aquella débil voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la cama donde estaba la chica

-Tranquila...

-¿Quien eres tú?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y a la defensiva

-Tranquila...

De repente Aragorn sintió como el jarrón de porcelana que estaba en una mesa de noche al lado de la cama se estrellaba en su cabeza y los pedazos caían al suelo de madera junto con él. Rápidamente la mujer se levantó trabajosamente y echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Aragorn, aun con las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, se arrastró y le jaló un tobillo hasta que la tiró al suelo, cosa que hizo que Aragorn se llevara una patada en el rostro

-¡Basta! ¡¿No entiendes que trato de ayudarte?!- Aragorn volvió a jalarla para que mantuviera la calma, pero ella parecía no prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que le decía. Pronto una punzada de dolor le cegó la vista y dejó de forcejear con Aragorn, solamente se encogió sobre su abdomen para tratar de disminuir de esa manera la molestia. Fue el momento que Aragorn aprovechó para ayudarla a levantarse y sentarla en la cama, esta vez la chica no protestó. Dejó que el dolor pasara y luego le tomó de las manos y la vio directo a los ojos

-Escucha, yo no voy a hacerte ningún daño. Solo quiero ayudarte- el golpe de la chica, le había causado una herida en la frente y la sangre le escurría desde la cien hasta la barbilla, pero no le prestó atención, ya que su prioridad era tranquilizarla

-No sé quien eres ni tampoco cuales son tus intensiones- la voz de la chica era cortante y fría, parecía no importarle el dolor ni la fiebre que torturaba su cuerpo. Aragorn se sorprendió de esa fortaleza si es que así se le podía llamar

-Primero debes descansar y tranquilizarte. Supongo que recuerdas la pelea que te dejó en este estado ¿no es así?

-Si... Ese maldito va a...- de nuevo las punzadas de dolor le nublaron la vista y apretó las manos del montaraz para sofocar un grito

-Tranquila. Eso ya no importa

-Me das un poco de agua, por favor- Aragorn hizo lo que le pidió de buena gana y de nuevo se arrodilló frente a ella. Algo en su interior le decía que tuviera cuidado con sus movimientos, ya que estaba seguro de que aquella chica, a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, huiría. A pesar de sus heridas la muchacha se veía bastante fuerte.

-Gracias- la chica llevaba los nudillos de ambas manos vendados y sus uñas estaban llenas de tierra al igual que su rostro. Aunque Aragorn trató de limpiarla lo mas que pudo, le había resultado de lo mas incomodo estar a solas con esa chica tan...tan...peculiar

-Me llamo Aragorn. un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente- Aragorn se puso de pie y extendió su mano en gesto de saludo. Algo dudosa la chica correspondió al gesto- Soy Alewin

 _"Ya lo sé...Trancos, Aragorn, Estel...muchos son los nombres con los que se te conoce"_ estuvo a punto de decirle, pero recordó que tenía prohibido dar demasiadas explicaciones o información.

-Bien...Aragorn- Alewin dejó el vaso de cristal en la mesa de noche, subió los pies a la cama y recargó la espalda en la cabecera. Fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta solamente su ropa interior; su abdomen estaba vendado y sus piernas tenían muchos moretones y heridas, su pecho estaba sucio al igual que sus brazos los cuales también estaban lastimados. Frente a la cama había un tocador con espejo y en el, Alewin pudo ver su reflejo. Pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente recortado y la sangre seca se elevó un volutas de polvo- Creo que necesito un baño

-Hoy no. Debes descansar primero. No te preocupes por tus heridas, las limpié muy bien y no corres el riesgo de infectarte- Aragorn fue a recoger todo lo que había utilizado: hierbas, agua, toallas, aguja, hilo, entre otras cosas.

-Te voy a pagar el dinero que ofreciste para salvarme- dijo Alewin sin dirigirle aun la mirada

-No hace falta, solo te pido que no te metas en mas problemas, porque ya no los solucionaré- Aragorn no era el más feliz de todos metiéndose en asuntos ajenos, pero algo le había impulsado a ayudar a ese chico, bueno...chica.

El silencio fue algo incomodo, Aragorn no sabía si debía decirle algo, tenía mil preguntas, pero...la chica era algo intimidante. Por su parte ella no sabía tampoco como contestarle o qué hacer; sentía de cierta forma un sonrojo al pensar que Aragorn le había casi desnudado sin su consentimiento, claro, había sido con buenas intensiones, pero ese pensamiento no le quitaba el ligero temblor que le corría por el cuerpo. Si hubiera sido otra persona su sanador, quizá sentiría repulsión, enojo o incluso asco, pero Aragorn era quien le había ayudado, y ella conocía bien a Aragorn aunque él a ella no. ¡Que incomodidad!, Alewin encogió sus piernas y las abrazó con sus brazos, mientras meditaba acerca de la acción de humildad que alguien había hecho por ella.

Aragorn trataba de no verla, pero, tenía que admitirlo, por alguna extraña razón Alewin le llamaba mucho la atención, y una de las cosas que mas le desesperaba era la inmensa tentación que el cuerpo de la chica le causaba por debajo de la cintura... Esa había sido la razón por la cual no pudo continuar limpiándola. Y no era para menos, Alewin era ya una mujer y tenía muchos atractivos que ofrecer a los caballeros. Aragorn recuperó la compostura y decidió que ya era suficiente. Él tenía otras cosa que hacer y ella de seguro también; no había porque hacerle preguntas ni tampoco tratar de entablar una amistad

-Me tengo que ir, espero que te recuperes pronto y que tu camino sea mas agradable de lo que va según mi criterio

-Si lo dices por todas las cicatrices que tengo...creo que esos días de tranquilidad no llegarán pronto.

El montaraz sintió una gran curiosidad y estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero seguramente ella no respondería a parte quería volver a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos y olvidar el incidente. Aragorn se apresuró a salir, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, la chica le preguntó de golpe:

-¡Espera!...¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-No lo sé- Aragorn se quedó un momento pensando. se volvió para verla y la figura encogida sobre la cama le dio ternura, Alewin no era una niña, pero tampoco era demasiado grande. Tenía ese aspecto que tiene la gente cuando las circunstancias los obligan a madurar y crecer emocionalmente antes de tiempo-Pero creo que no me equivoqué al hacerlo, tampoco sé porque creo eso, pero así es

Cerró la puerta y bajó a la sala principal de la taberna para entregar los jarrones y las vendas al señor Mantecona. Cuando se dirigía hacia su recamara, pasó al lado de la de Alewin y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, quería saber tantas cosa acerca de aquella mujer, pero... ¡No! él tenía que cortar con esa conexión si es que así se le podía decir, pues sabía que él no podía desviar su camino hacia ningún otro lado.

En cuanto Aragorn se había ido, Alewin se puso de pie ahogando el dolor que le producía el mas mínimo esfuerzo, se acercó hasta el espejo del tocador y tuvo que apoyar con fuerza los brazos en la madera para no caer al suelo. Se miró a los ojos y poco a poco se irguió por completo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado asqueroso desde su punto de vista.

Aunque Aragorn le había dicho que no se bañara hasta la mañana siguiente, ella fue a llenar la tina de agua fría. Se metió lentamente y pronto el agua se filtró por las múltiples heridas, haciéndolas arder. Alewin ignoró como pudo el dolor y se restregó el cuerpo con la teja de jabón hasta que estuvo contenta con el resultado, también sacó de su bolso una botella de cristal con un liquido extraño de color marrón, lo destapó y hecho cierta cantidad a su cabeza, poco a poco los mechones de cabello antes cortos al ras de su cabeza, comenzaron a crecer; cubrieron sus orejas y luego llegaron a los hombros, minutos después llegó hasta su cintura. Salió de bañarse y el dolor ya había disminuido un poco, sacó de uno de los cajones ropa limpia: un pantalón café que se ajustaba perfecto a sus piernas, un corsé que le marcaba un más la cintura y le realzaba un poco el busto, encima se puso una blusa blanca con botones de plata, luego un abrigo y por ultimo se puso sus botas. Recogió su cabello en una coleta de caballo y tomó sus armas: un arco y carcaj, una espada y una navaja, ésta solo era para emergencias. Estaba dispuesta a cobrara lo que aquel tipo de la taberna le había hecho.

Fue hacia la puerta y la aseguró con una silla y la cadena de seguridad. Abrió la ventana por la que Aragorn contemplaba las estrellas apenas hacía unos momentos y salió a la fría noche. Con cuidado y tratando de ahogar el dolor que le quemaba las extremidades subió hasta el techo de la taberna, el cual solo quedaba a tres pisos. Desde arriba podía sentir el vértigo cosquillear por sus piernas y el viento le parecía más agresivo.

Lo que le agradaba de la aldea de Bree era su singular estructura, ya que todas la casas estaban pegadas las unas a las otras. Comenzó a correr sobre los tejados buscando la casa de aquella bestia maloliente.

En el camino se encontró con muchas cosas interesantes: violaciones en los callejones mas alejados, infidelidades, robos, borrachos, etcétera. Bien pudo haber hecho algo por esas personas, pues desde la altura en la que estaba no la hubieran visto y ella no hubiera tenido la necesidad de pelar; con una flecha bastaba. Pero sinceramente a ella la humildad y los actos caritativos no le importaban.

Llegó hasta la casa que buscaba y se filtró por una ventana, buscó la habitación de aquel sujeto y cuando abrió la puerta dio un respingo hacia atrás. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Soltó una carcajada del simple asombro . 

...

 **Gracias por leer mi historia. sé que va un poco lenta y que quizá es algo larga, pero por eso trataré de actualizarla lo mas pronto posible. Recuerden dejar comentarios, son muy motivadores para continuar,** **Por el momento no tengo un día en especifico de actualización así que estén al pendiente de todas maneras.**

 **Los quiero mucho y de nuevo gracias :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alewin_**

Alewin, rodeó el cadáver de aquel hombre. La sangre que había salido del cuello a borbotones también le manchaba los brazos. La muchacha se colocó de nuevo frente a él y se sorprendió al ver que su muerte había sido una verdadera tortura, ella solamente le hubiera clavado una flecha en el corazón o degollado de un solo corte, pero esto iba a un nivel muy alto. Colgado de las vigas del techo con una cuerda que le había asfixiado y como si no fuera suficiente, también el asesino le había sacado los ojos

Se fijó en el suelo y ahí encontró ambas esferas que antes sirvieran para observar el mundo. Alewin recogió uno y lo envolvió en un pedazo de tela

-¿Te molesta si me quedo con uno?- Alewin puso ante el rostro del cadáver la esfera envuelta en la tela y sonrió ironícamente. No importaba que ella no lo hubiera matado, agradecía el favor al que lo había hecho.

El ruido de la puerta principal la sacó de sus pensamiento, alguien había ido a buscar a aquel hombre. Rápidamente y sin cambiar su halo de seguridad, salió por la ventana donde había entrado, pero esta vez no subió al techó. Varios guardias entraron a la casa y una muchedumbre se aglomeró en el jardín con antorchas. Alewin se echó la capucha de su abrigo a la cabeza para pasar desapercibida entre todos.

Cuando llegó de regreso a su habitación en la taberna, se quitó todo aquel exceso de prendas y solamente conservó su ropa interior, se sentía mejor y el dolor ya era mínimo, sacó de su bolso unas cuerdas de cuero y subiéndose al tocador para alcanzar las delgadas vigas del techo las amarró. Sujetándose hábilmente de las vigas, atoró sus pies en las pulseras que había hecho con las cuerdas, se soltó esperando que la madera aguantara su peso, como así fue, quedó de cabeza. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hacer abdominales en aquella posición, sus músculos se tensaban y pronto el sudor comenzó a perlar en su frente

 _Recuerdo_

"La oscuridad era algo palpable ante ella. Llevaba vendados los ojos y amarradas las manos más de una semana. A su alrededor solo podía escuchar como las ruedas del carruaje rompían todo a su paso, y como el conductor de éste cambiaba cada cierto tiempo. Ese día al parecer habían llegado finalmente a su destino. La sacaron prácticamente a rastras del carruaje; su mejilla chocó contra la roca caliente del suelo y luego con una cuerda al cuello le jalaron como a un animal hasta un palacio.

Un guardia la arrojó de una patada dentro del salón oscuro en su totalidad, le habían cortado la cuerda de las muñecas y pudo quitarse la venda de los ojos. A pesar de que en aquella habitación la luz era casi inexistente no pudo evitar parpadear al abrir sus ojos. De tras de ella escuchó una voz aterradora y prontó las llamas envolvieron la silueta de una armadura de hierro.

Trató de echar a correr pero unos orcos le impidieron el pasó y la obligaron a volverse hacía el espectro en llamas. Alewin sintió en ese momento un calor abrumador filtrarse por los poros de su piel. Todo aquel terror terminó en minutos, el fuego se apagó y los orcos se alejaron, solamente quedaron ella y el Señor Oscuro cara a cara, en una habitación apenas iluminada por unas cuantas luces

-Pedí que te trajeran de inmediato ante mi, porque quiero que hagas algo. A cambio recibirás la recompensa que desees- no había palabras para describir la aterradora y horrible voz de Sauron, pero a pesar de eso, Alewin se plantó firmemente ante él

-Yo no haré ningún favor

Sauron pareció desconcertado, se levantó de su trono y levitando entre una bruma de oscuridad fue al lado de Alewin, clavó las garras de hierro de su armadura en las mejillas hundidas de la chica-¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo? ¿A caso no me temes?

-Se quien es usted. Escuchó su propuesta, pero no le doy mi palabra de que haré lo que me pida

Sauron estuvo relativamente de acuerdo con eso, así que la soltó y cuidó muy bien su argumento

-Hay en la Tierra Media un pequeño ser que no debe de existir. Lo que quiero que hagas es que lo busques y lo mates. Es sumamente poderoso... mas de lo que él imagina

Alewin analizó con sumo cuidado lo que el Señor Oscuro le decía y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había tras fondo

-¡Tú tienes miedo de ese ser!

-¡Claro que no!- apresuró a decir Sauron en un tono bastante molesto, pues por alguna extraña razón no intimidaba tanto a la chica como el hubiera esperado, cosa que para Alewin también era mentira. Ella sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del terror que la acongojaba, pero trataba de salvar su vida

-Entonces por que dices que es poderoso, Muy poderoso

-Eso a ti no te importa. ¡Dime ahora! ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pido?

-¿Por que no lo hace alguno otro de tus lacayos oscuros?

-Por que esto no lo puede hacer cualquier ser oscuro, necesito a alguien menos malvado que nosotros. El poder de esta criatura nos puede detectar, puede ver la oscuridad que nos rodea, así que sabría que estamos cerca antes de que lo pudiéramos atacar...

-Así que necesitas a alguien que se hace pasar de simple humano o campesino. De esa manera él no verá el peligro hasta muy tarde

-Así es

Alewin lo pensó un momento. Sabía que la recompensa iba a ser muy buena por cumplir aquel trabajo, pero la simple razón de que era un favor para el mal, le asqueaba. Se irguió perfectamente y contestó:- ¡No! ¡No haré lo que me pides!

-Entonces tu camino acaba aquí

-No me interesa, al contrario me haces un favor. Al matarme te quedas sin posibilidades de acabar con esa criatura. sabes que nadie mas que yo podrá tomarlo por sorpresa, por eso me llamaste a mi antes que a nadie.

Sauron lanzó un grito que hizo que la tierra se removiera.

A Alewin no le importaba morir, porque no tenía nada por lo cual vivir, solo se dedicaba a cumplir asesinatos y fechorías al amparo de la noche.

-Llévenla a las mazmorras

De pronto los orcos, que en realidad nunca se habían ido, aparecieron tras ella y la jalaron de los brazos para cumplir con lo que el Amo les había ordenado. Les costó mucho llegar hasta las mazmorras porque Alewin no dejaba de retorcerse, se sorprendieron de que a la chica no le importase lastimarse con tal de ser liberad, pues las garras de los orcos comenzaban a incrustársele en la piel y la sangre le corría por los brazos, y al parecer eso no le importaba a la muchacha

Cuando por fin lograron encerrarla. Alewin golpeó toda la noche los barrotes de su celda, la cual estaba ubicada cerca de la lava de los volcanes.

Sauron desde su trono vigilaba todo su imperio. y le llamó especialmente la atención al ver que su prisionera no se rendía como todo el desafortunado que caía en sus indestructibles celdas; él sabía que si dejaba libre a la chica ésta no diría nada en lo absoluto, pues eso incluiría también echarse la soga al cuello ella sola.

Alewin pasó encerrada en aquel infierno dos semanas, en las cuales no comió más que la porquería de los insectos muertos; en las que no durmió y en las que no dejó de buscar una salida"

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Alewin despertó de sus recuerdos; su respiración estaba acelerada y el sudor le bañaba la piel, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo ejercicio, pero su cuerpo le reclamó un descanso, ascendió por última vez, pero cuando estaba apunto de aferrarse a las vigas, la cicatriz que le surcaba a lo largo de las costillas le hizo sucumbir. El dolor era tan agudo que no pudo reprimir un grito, con desesperación trató de zafarse de las correas de cuero.

Aterradoras sombras comenzaron a atacar sus pensamientos y a nublarle la vista, a lo lejos vio el fuego del Ojo.

Las correas reventaron y ella cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, los brazos le temblaban al igual que las piernas. A rastras llegó a una esquina donde abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y lloró en silencio. Nunca se irían aquellas sombras, Sauron la había marcado para la eternidad.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana llamó su atención, recortado contra la las estrellas estaba su cuervo Amirendes esperando. Alewin se puso de pie y fue corriendo a la ventana, el cuervo se posó en su brazo.

La chica se recostó en su cama y el cuervo se acorrucó en su abdomen. Nunca había tenido tantas ansias de que el sol iluminara la oscuridad de la noche.

Pronto se quedó dormida


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hobbits_**

Aragorn se había enterado de las mas recientes noticias por el ayudante del dueño de la taberna. Aquel hombre al que se había enfrentado el día anterior, hoy aparecía muerto, colgado de las vigas del techo y torturado de la peor manera posible. Ese suceso provocó que sus sospechas se elevaran de nuevo.

De inmediato decidió buscar alguna respuesta, aunque corrompía con la promesa que él mismo se había hecho " _no desviar su camino hacia ningún otro lado_ ", sin embargo, Aragorn trató de verlo por el lado de la justicia. Fue hasta la recamara de la chica y se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, entró pero no la encontró por ningún lado: revisó el baño y el armario, no encontró absolutamente nada. Alewin se había ido.

Se acercó a la cama y ahí pudo ver la llave de la recamara. Esto solo sirvió para que Aragorn dudara aun mas de ella; suponía que la chica era peligrosa y terca, pero " _¿De verdad era capaz de matar a alguien de aquella forma tan sádica?"_

...  
El día avanzó con relativa normalidad, los campesinos tenían apenas un recuerdo del asesinato de anoche, sin embargo cierto miedo se sentía en el aire, pues no hacía mucho varios asesinatos parecidos se habían registrado también en las aldeas cercanas. " _Una sombra que recorre la noche, con ojos vigilantes atentos a cualquier movimiento de su próxima victima."_ esa era la explicación que daban ante el gobernador cuando un asesinato se llevaba a cabo y eran llamados a declarar. Los ignorantes campesinos comenzaban a crear historias en torno a aquella sombra que asesinaba en el norte, Rauko la llamaban,y aunque no sabían quien era y por qué lo hacia nadie se atrevía a cazar a aquella sombra.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, las tabernas desprendían luz y había mucha actividad por las calles. A las puertas de la ciudad llegó un grupo de hobbits, que pedía asilo. Los cuatro viajeros, temerosos y desconfiados de aquella gente, no se separaron en ningún momento y con atención se fijaron en los nombres de cada negocio buscando " _El Pony Pisador"_

La campanilla le informó al señor Mantecona, el dueño de la posada, que un nuevo cliente había llegado, de inmediato fue a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa, aunque en su semblante demostrase claramente que el estrés le consumía, pues la taberna de verdad estaba muy solicitada aquella noche

-¡Buenas noches pequeños amigos!- dijo el señor Mantecona mientras servía los tarros de cerveza en la barra de alimentos- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Estamos buscando al dueño de la taberna- dijo Frodo con cuidado al escoger sus palabras, ya que tenía que recordar lo peligroso que era delatar su verdadero nombre

-Pues déjeme decirle que está enfrente de él en este mismo momento ¿Con quien tengo el honor?

-Soy el señor Sotomonte, y ellos son mis amigos, Sam, Pippin y Merry. Ganadalf es mi amigo, dijo que usted nos ayudaría- el dueño al escuchar el nombre se puso a recordar. El mago le había confiado una tarea al dueño, pero éste no recordaba cual era

-Si...- dijo para si mismo- Yo conozco a Gandalf. El mago no ha venido por aquí desde hace mucho. Lo siento no se nada de él

Con un poco de decepción Frodo pidió una habitación para cuatro, esperaba que durante la noche su mente le permitiera encontrar una solución y poder escoger el camino correcto. Sabía que no podía regresar a la comarca, pero también era peligroso continuar por senderos y bosques que no conocía. El anillo comenzaba a pesar cada vez más en su bolsillo y no entendía por qué.

El ayudante del señor Mantecona llevó el equipaje de los hobbits a su habitación, mientras que ellos fueron conducidos a una sala atrás del comedor principal. Este lugar era tranquilo y estaba solo, el señor Mantecona había dicho que era otorgado por la amistad que tenían con Gandalf, pidió que no dejaran entrar a extraños y que ellos podían, si querían, ir al comedor a distraerse un rato y a tomar un trago. Cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos Frodo les habló de sus temores

-Gandalf no está aquí. No podemos esperarlo mucho tiempo, pues no sabemos donde vengan esos jinetes, en cualquier momento podrían llegar aquí. No sé que hacer ahora

-Yo opino que pasemos al menos aquí la noche, mañana trataremos de buscar una solución. Las puertas de la ciudad se ven seguras y la verdad aquí el ambiente es muy cálido, me gustaría poder descansa al menos por hoy. Vamos al comedor por algo de tomar- dijo Pippin con cierto animo

Todos los demás accedieron, pues al mencionar la comida sus corazones se alegraron y sus estómagos protestaron, la comida nunca se podía rechazar.

La música y el humo de tabaco invadían el comedor principal. Se sentaron en una mesa y Pippin fue a pedir la comida en la barra. Merry no soportó el ambiente y dijo que saldría un rato a caminar. Frodo y Sam se quedaron quietos y recelosos ante todo lo que los rodeaba, pasaron unos segundos en los que Frodo se percató de la intensa mirada que una sombra agazapada en el rincón de la taberna le dirigía

-Señor Frodo- susurró Sam- ¿Ya vio aquel sujeto? no nos a quitado la vista desde que llegamos- Frodo pensó por un momento que ambos se referían al mismo sujeto, pero luego entendió que en ningún momento Sam se había dado la vuelta, la vista la había tenido todo este tiempo hacia enfrente. Se giró cautelosamente y su vista se encontró con otro individuo, pero éste estaba encapuchado y su rostro era irreconocible

Aragorn había recalcado en la presencia de aquella sombra que no le quitaba de encima la vista a los hobbits, se preguntó quien sería. Necesitaba apartar a aquellos hobbits de todo el bullicio para poder ayudarlos, tal y como Gandalf le había dicho, pero aun no sabía como; y con la amenaza de esa extraña persona también a la expectativa, comenzó a cree que sería aun mas difícil.

Frodo algo confundido y receloso de aquellos que no le quitaban la vista, decidió preguntar al señor Mnatecona, quien estaba de paso por su lugar

-Oiga...¿podría decirme quien es el sujeto que esta allá en la esquina- discretamente Frodo señaló a Aragorn

-Es un sujeto bastante extraño, casi no habla con nadie y nadie sabe nada de él. Aquí solamente le conocemos como Trancos

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿no es peligroso?

\- Hasta el momento no ha hecho nada de lo que debamos alertarnos. Bueno... anoche pasó algo extraño, que tal vez lo involucré. Hubo un asesinato y el sujeto muerto tuvo una pelea con Trancos esa misma mañana, pero, seré honesto, aquel tipo en cualquier momento sería asesinado, tenía muchos problemas con mucha gente, así que no hay mucho de que preocuparse, pero por si las dudas, yo le aviso lo que sé

-Gracias es muy amable. ¿Ahora podría decirme quien es este otro sujeto?- esta vez Frodo señaló a la sombra encapuchada

El señor Mantecona entrecerró un poco los ojos para tratar de distinguir el rostro debajo de la capucha, sin embargo no pudo ver nada. El aspecto de aquel sujeto de verdad le hizo dudar y temer, pues las cosas no andaban muy bien por aquellos lugares.

-Temo decirle que a aquel no le conozco

Frodo sintió un miedo repentino encogerle el corazón ¿Podría ser acaso uno de los jinetes que se habían topado antes por el camino? el señor Mnatecona se alejó con la duda en la cabeza. Pensaba ir hasta el lugar de aquel extraño y pedirle que se identificara, pero después de unas cuantas idas y vueltas, el pobre tabernero se olvido de aquel asunto.

El tiempo pasó poco apoco y las cosas se fueron relajando. El extraño Trancos seguía atento de ellos en su sitio, pero el encapuchado había desparecido; como sea Frodo comenzó a disfrutar de su estadía en aquel sitio.

Pippin había llamado la atención de varias personas y en ese mismo instante les estaba contando una historia y todos parecían muy animados

-Y luego el buen señor Bilbo sacó de su bolsillo el...

Frodo al escuchar eso se abalanzó sobre su primo tirándolo del banco alto en el que estaba sentado y todo el mundo se quedo extrañado.

Habían visto al señor Sotomone abalanzarse sobre el mediano, pero ahora que les ayudaban a ponerse en pies sólo podían ver a Pippin

Frodo se sentía envuelto en sombras. Tirado aun en el suelo, fijó su vista en su mano y vio el anillo " _¡no!"_ se escabulló entre las mesas mientras escuchaba como todo el mundo lo estaba buscando. Aragorn al percatarse de aquello trató de buscarlo sin embargo no lo veía por ningún lado, lo que acababa e hacer ese hobbit era algo peligroso y muy estúpido.

Frodo se arrinconó en una mesa y de pronto sintió la necesidad de quitarse el anillo, cuando lo hizo alguien le jaló de la capa

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!-

Frodo no pudo ver a quien le jalaba, porque la oscuridad de la capucha de su capa lo impedía, era el extraño sujeto que había perdido de vista hacía un buen rato. Como el hobbit no supo que contestar, el extraño lo arrastró hasta la sala en la que primeramente se habían instalado

-¡Pronto! abre la puerta- dijo el extraño mientras ponía atención a su alrededor. Frodo estaba confundido ¿ _a caso la voz era la de una chica_? no pudo sacar conjeturas porque lo empujaron con fuerza dentro de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta el extraño echó un vistazo hacia alrededor para ver que nadie los hubiera visto.

Cerró la puerta y apuntó al hobbit con su espada. El silencio fue aterrador para Frodo, sentía que había fracasado, en cualquier momento aquel ser le quitaría el anillo y saldría huyendo. Frodo apretó con fuerza la cadena. Estaba planeando hacer algo peligroso, trató de poner sus manos tras la espalda, pero el frio metal de la espada se colocó en su cuello

-No...- dijo la voz bajo la capucha. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y muchos gritos se escucharon. Eran Sam y Pippin que habían entrado empuñando sus cortas espadas

-¡Deje libre al señor Frodo...y...y nadie saldrá herido!-dijo Sam tartamudeando. Sin embargo aquel extraño humano no se movió ni dijo nada. A pesar de que no podía ver el rostro del extraño, Frodo sentía como su mirada se clavaba en el, y por alguna extraña razón no sintió miedo. Algo en su subconsciente le hizo advertir que no corría exactamente peligro.

-Deja en paz a este hobbit- Aragorn había entrado en silencio a la habitación y había colocado su espada en el cuello del extraño- de lo contrario tu sangre pintara la madera de un bello rojo otoñal.

Los hobbits se habían quedado sorprendidos por aquella escena. El extraño sin voltear ni atacar, bajó su espada y la metió en la vaina de su cinturón. Aragorn sin bajar la guardia se acercó hasta él y le jaló la capucha hacia atrás

-Hola...Trancos- dijo Alewin que no representó ninguna emoción en su rostro

-¡Alewin!- Aragorn bajó su espada y los hobbits aprovecharon ese momento para correr al lado de su amigo Frodo, quien no sabía que estaba pasando.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Sam mientras seguía esgrimiendo su corta espada hacia los desconocidos

-No es necesario que levantes tu arma hacia nosotros pequeño- dijo Alewin aun con la mirada puesta en los ojos desafiantes de Aragorn y sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, pues nadie necesitaba entrometerse en sus asuntos.

-¡No lo haré!- dijo Sam sin bajar la guardia

-¡Dije!...- Alewin estaba a punto de acercarse a Sam, pero Aragorn la detuvo apuntando su espada al cuello de la chica

-Deja al hobbit...- Alewin se alejó un par de pasos y lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡¿Podrían explicar que pasa aquí?!- exigió Frodo acercándose apenas un poco.

Alewin se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, como si estuviera esperando a que el montaraz hablara. Aragorn estaba confundido ¿Qué era lo que esa chica buscaba? ¿por qué no dejaba de joderle la vida? En ese momento no sabía si contestarle a los hobbits o ponerse a pelear con Alewin para aclarar sus dudas; y se refería a pelear con ella porque era seguro que la muchacha no querría arreglar las cosas de una forma civilizada. Tras unos minutos, Alewin tomó la palabra

-¿No vas a decir quien eres?...

-¡Mejor dime tu qué es lo que quieres!- Aragorn se veía enfadado de verdad, pues aquello no se lo esperaba. Era un peligro que nunca había contemplado

-Te diré que es lo que quiero- dijo Alewin poniéndose de pie y enfrentando la mirada de Aragorn- quiero una explicación a lo que ví allá en el comedor. Ese hobbit desaparecio por unos segundos y luego apareció

Esa pareció ser suficiente explicación para dejarlos mas o menos tranquilos a todos

-¿Y que si no te dan explicación?- dijo Aragorn

-Yo delataré todo lo que vi y sé de alguien quien le interesa saber acerca de esto. Puedo salir ahora mismo a gritarlo a la calle y ver cuantos curiosos se acercan y presiona a los hobbits para que hablen.

-Antes te mataría

-No podrías - en ese momento Alewin sacó su espada tan rápido que Aragorn apenas y logró bloquear con la suya el golpe. -Yo no quiero matarte ni hacerles daño. Solo quiero que me expliquen que pasó allá afuera. No hay porque pelear

Ambos guardaron las espadas, y en ese momento a la sala entró el señor Mantecona con gesto desesperado llevando en la mano una carta

-Perdón por interrumpir pero...¡oiga! usted es el misterioso encapuchado. Creí que se había ido en la mañana señorita- Alewin pareció un poco incomoda con aquella situación, pero manejo lo mejor que pudo la situación

-Buenas noches señor Mantecona. vine porque aun tengo asuntos que atender con Trancos

-Bueno, bueno. Mi objetivo aquí es otro... señor Frodo, lo más probable es que me mate, le suplico y no le diga nada al mago- el tabernero le entregó la carta

Frodo la leyó rápidamente. Se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos un tiempo, vio a Trancos y supo que él era el enviado de Gandalf ¿pero que relación tenía con la chica? por lo poco que había escuchado, ellos dos se conocían, pero en la carta Gandalf no especificaba nada

-Gracias. ¿Puede irse un momento por favor?

-Claro señor- el tabernero salió a paso rápido

Frodo mostró la carta a los otros hobbits y estos volvieron a sacar sus armas hacia Alewin

-Sabemos ahora que en el señor Trancos si podemos confiar, pero usted señorita, me temo que sigue siendo desconocida para todos- dijeron Sam y Pippin al unísono

-Mi nombre es Alewin y ya saben que es lo que quiero. Bajen sus armas...no les haré nada. Les aseguro que yo no soy el peligro del que deben cuidarse

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento. Luego Aragron habló

-¿Quieres una explicación para dejarnos en paz?

-Si

-Entonces déjame hablar con los hobbits en privado y luego decidiremos con cuidado como explicarte las cosas. Claro, si ellos están de acuerdo- ambos humanos les dirigieron la mirada y estos, aunque un poco recelosos aun, aceptaron. Si Gandalf decía que en Trancos se podía confiar, así lo harían.

-Esperare afuera. Y te advierto que si intentan algo, yo expongo esta situación ante todos los malditos campesinos- empujó ligeramente con su brazo a Aragorn y salió de la sala.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora y media, en la que Alewin fue muy paciente rondando cerca de la sala, sabía que Argorn trataría de engañarla para que lo dejara en paz, pero el plan acordado no era ese. Fuera como fuera ella ya sabía bien que hacer a pesar de no escuchar nada de lo que adentro se platicaba. Por su parte Aragorn había hecho un plan junto con los tres hobbits: le dirían a Alewin que todo eran trucos baratos y que su propósito eran en realidad negocios, acerca del tabaco y de la compra de algunas tierras de cultivo en la comarca. Aragorn estba seguro de que ella no había podido escuchar absolutamente nada y esperaba que creyera todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle, sin embargo también se había preocupado un poco porque habían adelantado la platica acerca del anillo y de lo que indicaba la carta; en aquel cuarto ya se había pronunciado cual sería el plan a seguir, y Aragorn temía que la chica hubiera podido escuchar algo, aunque lo dudaba de verdad. Ni siquiera unos oídos élficos serían capaz de distinguir la conversación. Aragorn abrió la puerta y se encontró con Alewin recargada en el marco esperando; iba a decirle la mentira, pero ella se adelantó

-Así que el anillo ahora va a Rivendel ¿no?- Alewin no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto que Aragorn hizo al escucharla. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Una Noche En La Taberna_**

-Pasa por favor- dijo Aragorn con un hilo de voz. No podía creer que los hubiera escuchado. ¡Era imposible!...o al parecer no

Cuando Alewin entró, los hobbits estaban dispuestos a fingir de acuerdo con lo que Trancos les había dicho, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Alewin ya sabía todo.

-Permítanme que los acompañe hasta Rivendel. Quiero ir con ustedes- los hobbits confundidos por aquello miraron a Trancos, quien sólo pudo resoplar fastidiado de los problemas que la chica traía cada de que la veía

-No creo que sea necesario que vayas Alewin, por favor deja en paz este asunto de una buena vez. Guarda el secreto y déjanos continuar

-De hecho Trancos, Rivendel es mi próximo destino. Ahí conozco a alguien que me dará el dinero que necesito para pagarte. Aparte creo que esta tierra no es la mas segura de todas últimamente; necesitaras ayuda, toda la que puedas. Alguien capacitado que pueda hacer frente a los orcos

Los hobbits se encogieron de miedo ante la simple mención de aquellas horripilantes criaturas.

Alewin se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y esperó la respuesta de Aragorn, quien comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella evaluando todas la opciones que tenía. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el aspecto de la chica había cambiado, y para ganar un poco de tiempo decidió hacérselo saber. Si ella le podía decir algo acerca de quién era tal vez consideraría que se uniera a ellos, pero, como la misma Alewin había dicho, últimamente no se podía confiara en nadie en aquellas tierras.

Los hobbits murmuraban entre si tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones; como tampoco sabían gran cosa de la chica y muy poco de Trancos, la mente les daba vueltas y revueltas.

-Tu cabello- dijo Aragorn, llamando la atención de todos. Alewin se puso visiblemente nerviosa-¿Cómo creció tanto de la noche a la mañana?

-No te interesa saber...

-¡Claro que me interesa! como también me interesa saber por qué tienes una herida de esa magnitud en tus costillas. Por qué andas como un hombre por las mañanas, porqué estas aquí, quien eres de verdad. Todo eso me interesa y mas si de verdad quieres acompañarnos. Podrías ser peligrosa o trabajar para el mal. No sé quien eres ni tampoco cual es tu objetivo. Y ahora por un maldito descuido puedes arruinar todo- un destello de furia le iluminaba los ojos al dúnadan.

-Escucha. Creo que lo que tú quieres es la certeza de que no causaré problemas, así que te digo toda la verdad- la chica se puso de pie y encaró al montaraz. Sin embargo mantenía un estado de calma en sus expresiones- Existen muchas cosas que te rodean, pero que ignoras porque el tiempo de que las veas aun no ha llegado. En ocasiones tienes que confiar sin conocer, y esta es una ocasión así, lamento no poder aclarar todas tus dudas en este momento, de verdad quisiera, pero el tiempo aun no ha llegado. Solo te digo que camino a Rivendel contigo dispuesta a cuidar las espaldas de todos ustedes sin recibir nada a cambio. Por favor Trancos accede a mi propuesta

Aragor pensó en las palabras de la chica unos momentos. La verdad es que aquella respuesta no se la esperaba y por alguna razón l  
Su argumento le recordaba los sermones de los grandes sabios como Gandalf o Elrond, aunque claro, la sabiduría de Alewin aun era joven. Aragorn quería mas tiempo para pensar las cosas, así que tomó una decisión

-Esta noche la pasaremos en esta sala, pues no es seguro mostrarse en público ahora que Frodo a mostrado el anillo a toda la taberna. Pude ver, después del " _incidente_ ", que unos sujetos caza recompensas, salían de la taberna murmurando y observando con atención. Existe la posibilidad de que ahora mismo el enemigo sepa donde encontrarnos

Los hobbits se juntaron como sí de esa manera se creara algún tipo de protección contra las oscuras suposiciones que tenía Trancos.

Alewin no se inmutó y observó las actitudes de Aragorn, siempre con aquella indescifrable mirada, que relajaba y hacia aminorar la preocupación.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo?- preguntó

-Quédate esta noche aquí, ayúdame a cuidar de los hobbits. Espero que no me esté equivocando. Sólo te advierto que al primer indicio que tenga de que no eres una buena persona...te mataré ¿Oíste, Alewin?

-Claro, haré que todo esto tenga sentido en el futuro, ya verás- diciendo esto Alewin se quitó el cinturón donde tenía las vainas de su espada y una daga. Le tendió las armas a Aragorn y solo pidió conservar el arco y carcaj. Muy sorprendido, el montaraz accedió.

Después de unas breves indicaciones todos se dispersaron por la habitación. Los hobbits crearon una cama cerca de la chimenea, y pidieron algo para cenar antes de irse a dormir. Aragorn se ocultó como siempre en la penumbra de la habitación en un viejo sillón, perecía que dormía pero Alewin sabía bien que estaba alerta y atento en todo momento, por su parte ella se había sentado en un taburete al pie de la ventana, callada y prudente permaneció siempre, con aquel gesto de seriedad pasivo.

-¡Merry!- gritó de pronto Pippin sacando de sus pensamientos a los humanos- Salió a tomar un poco de aire, pero no ha regresado

De inmediato Aragorn y Alewin se pusieron de pie y echaron mano a sus armas; él se acercó a Pippin para que le dijera todo lo que sabía de la última vez que lo habían visto. Alewin escuchaba atenta con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. Cuando el pequeño terminó de decir todo, Aragorn la observó, como si con sólo la mirada ambos pudieran deducir un plan

-Yo iré. Tu tienes que quedarte con Frodo- dijo Alewin mientras se ponía la capucha de su capa y tomaba el arco en sus manos. Sin objeción salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La taberna comenzaba a ser limpiada ya, cuando atravesó el comedor corriendo en la penumbra que las paredes le brindaban, una vez fuera de la taberna el viento fresco hizo elevar sus ropas.

Ciertamente no sabía por donde comenzar a buscar a un hobbit, pero lo que más temía era que alguien le hubiera dado alcance y ahora todos estuvieran en peligro. Con una flecha cargada en el arco caminó por unas cuadras fijando la vista a todas partes.

Llegó a las callejuelas mas alejadas de la ciudad y la sombra de dos sujetos hizo que retrocediera, escuchó un momento, escondida tras un poste de madera. Era Merry a quien traían arrastrando aquel par de hombres. Alewin tensó el arco cuando vio que aquellos malditos se querían esconder en la otra calle, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando unas sombras oscuras los jalaron al interior del callejón y dejaron al hobbit tendido en el fango de la calle. Alewin se apresuró con sigilo, Merry estaba inconsciente, revisó que tuviera pulso y de inmediato se pegó contra la esquina de la pared que daba al callejón, para espiar lo que estaba pasando. Se sorprendió al ver que unas extrañas sombras forcejeaban contra los hombres que habían tratado de llevarse a Merry. Pronto sintió un miedo aterrador recorrerle el cuerpo, la herida en sus costillas ardió al notar la presencia de la oscuridad. Ella conocía a esas sombras.

Fue corriendo a lado de Merry y lo cargó, pues era aun considerado un hobbit pequeño y por lo tanto no pesaba tanto. Alewin comenzó a correr sin mirar hacia el callejón, tenía miedo de que así como ella había podido saber quienes eran esas sombras, estas la hubieran detectado a ella

Cuando llegó a la taberna el señor Mantecona abrió pronto la puerta y la cerró de igual manera, estaba visiblemente asustado y preocupado. Alewin cayó al suelo junto con Merry, pero en ningún momento se alejó de él (como una madre que cuida a su hijo de cualquier peligro, y esta dispuesta a dar la vida por él)

Aragorn salió de la sala rápidamente al escuchar los repentinos y débiles sollozos de la chica. Los otros hobbits salieron tras él y cuando vieron a Merry, se arrodillaron a su lado. Aragorn ayudó a Alewin a ponerse de pie y pudo notar que la chica se tomaba con fuerza el abdomen, justo donde tenía aquella herida. El señor Mantecona llegó a su lado y le ayudo a la chica a caminar hacia la sala donde estaban antes, Aragorn cargó al aun inconsciente Merry y todos lo siguieron.

A Merry lo acostaron en la cama improvisada y Alewin se sentó en el sillón a esperar que pasara el dolor. Aragorn se apresuró a revisar al pequeño hobbit y cuando estuvo seguro de que no pasaría nada con él todos se tranquilizaron; entonces se acercó a la chica y le preguntó como se encontraba, ella trató de ocultarle el dolor que le producía la herida, pero este era mas fuerte. Alewin no quería preocupar a los hobbits quienes ya estaban bastante asustados y confundidos, pero a Aragorn no le podía ocultar el dolor tan fácilmente, cuando el montaraz se dio cuenta de esto, mandó a los hobbits a dormir y le pidió a Alewin que no dijera nada y que se alejara de ellos para que no la vieran en tan pésimo estado.

Después de una hora los hobbits ya habían sucumbido al sueño, ya que después de varios días volvían a sentirse con la confianza de descansar.

Aragorn llamó a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que los Medianos ya se habían dormido

-Tengo que revisar tu herida

Alewin con mucho trabajo logró quitarse las prendas. La venda tenía un poco de sangre, lo que preocupó a Aragorn, ya que si se habían vuelto a tronar los puntos no estaba seguro de que era lo que haría. La piel de la chica ya estaba muy lastimada. Para su sorpresa cuando le quitó la venda vio que aún seguían los puntos, pero la piel estaba algo enrojecida e inflamada, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un racimo de hierbas, las masticó y cuando estuvieron hechas una pasta verdusca se la aplicó en la herida. Alewin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar y despertar a los hobbits

-He hecho lo que puedo, pero esa herida es demasiado para mi. Dices que tu próximo destino es Rivendel ¿cierto?

-Si, asi es

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo antes de que todo se complique. Créeme que no se como puedes aguantar el dolor de algo así, es obvio que esa herida te la hizo algo proveniente de Mordor, pero un orco no creo, el veneno que tienes es mas intenso, mas oscuro. Me gustaría saber como es que te pasó eso, quizá pueda ayudarte

-El dolor es bastante, pero por ahora temo decirte que no puedo darte mas explicaciones. Por favor confía en mi y pronto todo quedara resuelto

Aragorn no le dijo nada mas y se alejó al rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Alewin pronto sintió el frescor de aquella mezcla de hierbas absorberse por la herida. Estaba de acuerdo con Aragorn en una cosa, si ella no llegaba a tiempo a Rivendel para que la curaran... Las cosas saldrían bastante mal

Después de una hora toda la taberna quedó en absoluto silencio. Alewin estaba en el taburete con la vista perdida en la noche que desfilaba lenta tras el cristal, cuando del cielo se desprendió una sombra pequeña que bajó hasta la ventana. Alewin al reconocerla abrió un poco la ventana para que el cuervo entrara.

Aragorn se dio cuenta de esto y se sorprendió bastante por el hecho de que él solo había visto a los enanos domar cuervos, pero sin duda ella no era descendiente de los enanos, ya que incluso era solamente un para de centímetros mas chica que él. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle pero no sabía si era correcto o no

-Se llama Amirendes- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba las alas negras del ave- Antes eran tres los cuervos que seguían mi andar por la tierra: Mirandialy, Jantiava y el mas pequeño de todos era Amirendes, ha sido un gran amigo durante muchos...muchos años.

Aragorn no dijo nada y se limitó a contemplar con ternura la escena que tenía frente a él. El cuervo se acurrucó en el vientre de Alewin y se quedó al poco rato dormido al igual que su dueña, quien recargaba la cabeza en la ventana. Al montaraz todavía le costaba trabajo creer que aquella chica tuviese la sangre tan fría como para matar a alguien. Este pequeño detalle aun no se le olvidaba, sin embargo no tenía pruebas a parte de sus suposiciones, para enfrentarla.

...

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo. Perdonen si la historia les parece algo larga, pero me gusta dedicarle esfuerzo y tiempo para que sea un trabajo de calidad (lo intento) así que gracias por tenerme paciencia. Recuerden dejar comentarios pues sirven mucho de inspiración. Los quiero mucho, actualizaré pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

_**camino...camino**_

Aragorn despertó a todo el mundo a las cinco de la mañana. Las noticias recientes lo tenían inquieto " _alguien había entrado a la taberna en la noche buscando a un grupo de hobbits". Al_ escuchar esto todos se pusieron de pie y despejaron el poco o mucho cansancio que en ese momento los inundara

Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Empacaron rápidamente sus cosas y le pidieron al señor Mnatecona que les preparara un fardo con suficiente comida pero no demasiado pesado, pues no tenían transporte. Aragorn salió de la taberna para buscar algún caballo que le quisieran vender, pero solo se encontró con un asno demacrado por el cual pedían demasiado, sin embargo sabía que requerirían de ese animal al menos. Así que lo compró con lo poco que le quedaba de dinero.

Cuando regresó a la taberna Alewin estaba encapuchada y vigilaba la entrada, se veía algo cansada, Aragorn supuso que era debido a la herida

-¿De donde sacaste a esta bestia?- le dijo la chica acercándose a ellos. La falda que Alewin llevaba en ese momento se arrastraba un poco por el fango y Aragorn se preguntó donde había quedado su demás equipaje.

-¿De verdad planeas viajar con esa cosa?

-Se llama falda y sí, planeo viajar así

-¿Por qué?- dijo el dúnadan viéndola de arriba abajo

-No te importa. Ahora contesta ¿de donde sacaste esto?

-Fue lo único que encontré

-Supongo que no pagaste nada ¿verdad?

-De hecho fue mas caro de lo que merece, pero era lo único

-Tengo un caballo en las afueras de Bree. ¿No se te ocurrió primero preguntar, idiota?- Alewin se quedo mirándole bastante enojada

-¡¿Tienes un caballo y no me dijiste nada?! gasté demasiado en esta bestia y ahora resulta que no sirvió de nada

-Eres un estúpido

Alewin se dio la vuela y entró en la taberna. Aragorn algo enojado atoró las riendas del asno a un poste del pórtico y siguió a la chica. Al diablo su estúpida pregunta. ¿Quién _se creía esa muchachita para cuestionarlo?_

El salón principal aún estaba vacío, pues era muy temprano, sin embargo los hobbits ya estaban casi listos.

Frodo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, preocupado y un poco triste. Alewin se acercó hasta él mientras Aragorn hablaba con el señor Mantecona

-¿Todo bien?

-Creo que si, pero...- Frodo no pudo terminar la frase, se sentía débil y confundido, con temor quizá

-Oye- Alewin se agachó hasta su altura y lo vio a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a dar palabras de animo, y tampoco era como que Frodo le inspirase algún sentimiento es específico, simplemente sabía que aquel hobbit necesitaba una motivación -Vamos, el camino es peligroso, pero no el peor de todos. Pronto estarás de regreso en tu hogar y tendrás muchas bellas historias que contar- Frodo vio como en los ojos de la chica había un brillo peculiar, una pequeña chispa que le levantó el animo.

Aragorn se había quedado viendo aquella escena por unos momentos. Se sorprendió al ver que Frodo cambiaba visiblemente su semblante. Él había hablado con el hobbit antes, pero no había logrado ningún efecto. No sabía si Alewin lo había logrado debido a su instinto femenino (aquel que se dedicaba al sentimentalismo) o bien, simplemente las palabras que le había dicho eran mas convincentes. Cuando la chica y el hobbit se acercaron para reunirse con el grupo y empezar el viaje Aragorn no pudo evitar sonreír " _quizá ella no era tan fría como parecía"._ Alewin al ver la expresión del dúnedan lo miró fulminantemente

-¿Qué?

-Nada- Alewin continuó su camino y Aragorn la siguió.

...  
El asno ya estaba cargado con las cosas para el viaje. El señor Mantecona salió para despedirlos y desearles suerte. Aragorn llevaba de las riendas al animal y Frodo iba a su lado. Ahora sabía que Alewin tenía un corcel esperándola en las afueras de la ciudad, esperaba que siguiera ahí, pues algo le decía que quizá el asno no duraría mucho tiempo en pie.

A tan tempranas horas de la mañana la ciudad todavía no se ponía en marcha, algo de verdad aliviante para no ser percibidos por alguien.

...  
Caminaron por muchas horas y cuando las últimas luces del día casi se extinguían, llegaron a un valle en el bosque donde se suponía estaba el corcel de Alewin

-Marenthil Danai itanuil- Alewin lo llamó pero el corcel no acudió. Algo andaba mal sin duda

-¿Estas segura de que aquí lo dejaste?- Aragorn se puso tenso; por un momento creyó que quizá todo se trataba de una trampa

-Si...le indiqué que me esperara en este valle

-¿No habrá escapado?-pregunto Merry -A final del día es solo un animal

-Danai no es solo un animal, él me ha sido fiel desde hace mucho, sería la primera vez que hiciera algo así

-No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que continuar mientras todavía hay un poco de luz. Estas tierras no son seguras

-Por favor deja que lo vaya a buscar-Alewin se acercó suplicante al montaraz quien se lo pensó con mucho cuidado. Al final cedió. Y con un resoplido contestó

-Esta bien. Tienes solamente veinte minutos

Alewin cargó su arco, y se perdió entre los árboles. Definitivamente no era normal que Danai escapara de aquella manera.

La chica caminó por un buen rato llamando al corcel de vez en cuando, sin embargo el bosque parecía ser el más silencioso de toda la Tierra Media. Pronto llegó a un pequeño arroyo del cual bebió un trago de agua; cuando volvió a tomar su arco del suelo se dio cuenta de que este tenía una mancha de sangre, observó hacia el pasto y se dio cuenta de que había una mancha y luego un rastro carmesí. Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente y un miedo hizo que las manos le temblaran, colocó una flecha en el arco y siguió el rastro de sangre.

Alewin se detuvo de golpe cuando vio el cuerpo de un caballo al pie de un árbol. Bajó la guardia y se acercó con paso perezoso; cuando estuvo de pie a un lado de él, la imagen la horrorizó.

Danai había muerto, tenía el estómago abierto como si algún animal lo hubiera rasgado para comer de su carne, pero había algo en peculiar que llamó mucho su atención. A Danai le habían quitado los ojos, justamente como le había ocurrido al detestable tipo de la taberna en Bree. Alewin preparó su arco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y dirigió la vista a todos los ángulos del bosque. Cada vez era mas difícil ver en la oscuridad pero eso no evitó que escudriñara las sombras. Ahora no le quedaba duda de que alguien o algo la venía siguiendo.

Cuando estuvo segura de que a su alrededor no había nada, Alewin recordó que el corcel llevaba algunos fardos de su equipaje. Se giró hacia el cadáver esperando que sus pertenencias continuaran en su lomo pero este ni siquiera tenía montura. Buscó por los alrededores y no los encontró. En ese momento Amirendes, su cuervo, descendió hasta ella y se posó en su hombro

-Aiya taltuin, maule lentia

Alewin continuó buscando sus pertenencias mientras el cuervo disfrutaba de un festín con la carroña de su antiguo compañero de viajes. En el fondo de su corazón, el cuervo sentía la muerte de Denai, pero la comida no dejaba de ser comida. Alewin lo dejó tranquilo y se concentró en buscar sus pertenencias.

El sonido del agua la atrajó poco a poco y pronto se encontró frente a un lago de gran extensión. Era el final del camino.

No había manera de continuar mas allá, justo cuando iba a retornar, un pedazo de tela roja llamó su atención, se había quedado atorada en una rama muy cerca del lago. Amirendes había terminado de comer y ahora volaba cerca de su dueña. Alewin se puso en cuclillas para revisar la tela, pertenecía a una de sus prendas que había dejado en una talega, la reconocía bien porque era seda elfica. Con resignación guardo el pequeño trozó en la bolsa que llevaba. La luna ya se levantaba en el cielo, era tiempo de volver.

Un destello entre las ramas de un arbusto la llamó y cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que era la montura del corcel. La recogió y limpió un poco, al menos había lo grado rescatar algo.

...  
Aragorn comenzaba a preocuparse, estaba a punto de tomar su espada y salir al bosque a buscarla, pero en ese momento Alewin apareció entre los troncos de los árboles, sin embargo ningún caballo la acompañaba. Antes de que el montaraz pudiera decirle algo, la chica aventó la silla de montar a los pies del dúnadan

-Esta muerto

Aragon desvió la mirada hacia el cuervo que tenía el pico lleno de sangre

-De verdad lo siento

-Todas mis pertenencia fueron arrojadas al lago o fueron robadas, lo único intacto fue mi silla.

-Peor es nada

Los hobbits se decepcionaron un poco y al ver la tristeza de la chica no pudieron evitar contagiarse. Aragorn cada vez sospechaba mas y mas de ella, pero a pesar de que el no lo quisiera aceptar, Alewin estaba siendo muy sincera.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- Alewin desató las riendas del asno y lo obligó a ponerse en pie de un par de tirones, los hobbits que se habían sentado en la hierba también se levantaron- es peligroso, algo o alguien mató a mi caballo y tengo el presentimiento de que continua cerca. Mandare a Amirendes a vigilar desde las alturas

-¿Por qué crees que alguien quisiera matar a tu caballo?

-No tengo idea- claro que la tenía pero no era hora para que Aragorn se enterara de la verdad -Hay que continuar.

El grupo siguió caminando por mas o menos una hora mas, hasta que el cansancio los venció y no tuvieron mas alternativa que acampar en un lugar que relativamente les pareció seguro. Después de una cena bastante racionada, Los hobbits mantenían sueños intranquilos y Aragorn y Alewin hacían guardia, esta última se había ofrecido a hacerla sola, pero como Aragorn no confiaba en ella decidió acompañarla. Alewin comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad había sido una buena idea haberlos acompañado o no...¿ _a caso podría traerles problemas en un futuro?_

Gracias por leer :3 Perdonen si es algo tedioso pero no me gusta limitar mi imaginación, así que le doy cuerda a mi creatividad.

Publicaré en cuanto pueda muchas gracias


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los Nasgûl**_

A la mañana siguiente Alewin se despertó al sentir que el cuello le dolía, no se había dado cuenta de a que hora se había dormido.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que los hobbits aun descansaban y que la fogata se había apagado. Se incorporó con cuidado y al estirar las piernas un cosquilleo le impidió caminar por al menos cinco minutos.

Las luces grisáceas del alba hacían que el frío fuera mas penetrante. Alewin buscó en lo poco que aun le quedaba de equipaje algo con que contrarrestar las bajas temperaturas.

-¿Tienes frío?- la voz de Aragorn le dio un pequeño susto. Intentó mantenerse implacable ante la temperatura,pero su físico delataba otra cosa.

Alewin tenía los labios teñidos de un ligero lila y su piel había palidecido gravemente. Aragorn se sorprendió al verla tan desgastada, sabía que aunque Alewin le aseguraba que seguía en buenas condiciones el viaje la estaba cansando. Aragorn se acercó hasta ella y le sujetó la capa al cuello. Alewin pudo sentir las manos frías de Aragorn rozar su piel, se giró un poco hacia él y por primera vez se percataba del bello color que tenían los ojos del montaraz. Aragron por su parte se quedó contemplando la piel de Alewin, la forma en que la chica titireteaba a causa del frío despertaba en él un extraño instinto.

Sam se levantó y con su pie movió una cacerola que estaba cerca de la fogata apagada. Aquel ruido hizo que tanto Alewin como Aragorn salieran de su trance y volvieran a preparar las cosas para el viaje. Alewin se acomodó la capa y levantó a los demás. Merry y Pippin protestaron pero Frodo logró ponerlos en pie. Rivendel se encontraba a tan solo dos días mas.

...

Aragorn insistió que fueran mas rapido, pues anoche, mientras hacía guardia, había dislumbrado en el norte un jinete más oscuro que la noche. Alewin al escuchar aquello se llevó una mano a la herida de sus costillas, se preguntaba como estaría en esos momentos, pues aunque ya no le dolía mucho, algo le decía que no estaba curada del todo.

...  
El grupo desansaba cada hora un periodo de diez minutos, algo que desesperaba al montaraz, pero que era necesario, ya que los hobbits no estaban acostumbrados al ritmo que Aragorn les estaba exigiendo.

Alewin se dio cuenta de que el único que en lugar de empeorar estaba mejorando era el asno llamado Bill. Sam le había puesto así a su nuevo amigo y gracias a los cuidados del hobbit, el animal cada día estaba más sano y fuerte. Alewin sentía que en el fondo de su corazón Bill se sentía orgulloso por llevar una montura de caballo aunque esta le quedara grande y nadie la ocupara.

La chica aprovechó un descanso que Aragorn les dio para estar un rato con el asno, le dio de comer una manzana y le acarició el hocico. Sam la había vigilado todo este tiempo y se sentía algo celoso de que Bill no se resistiera al cariño que Alewin le daba; aunque a Sam le pesara, tenía que reconocer que la chica no era tan mala como lo había creido a su debido momento.  
El viento del otoño hacía que el cabello de Alewin fuese indomable, y para su mala suerte el único cepillo que llevaba se había perdido junto con todo lo demás, pero aun así, con todo el cabello hecho una maraña, Alewin estaba tranquila; su falda también había sufrido de los estragos del viaje, ya que se encontraba toda enlodada y un poco rasgada. Esperaba que en cuanto llegaran a Rivendel pudiera comprar algo de ropa.

Aragorn decidió continuar, dejó que los hobbits fueran primero y él se quedó con Alewin hasta atrás

-Ten- Aragorn le entregó el cinturón de sus armas

-¿Por qué?

-Las necesitaras si algo sale mal

Alewin se colocó su cinturón y se dio cuenta que estaba más delgada que nunca, los huesos de su cadera se notaban mas y su cinturon se sostenía en ellos

-Espero que no haga falta

-Espero lo mismo

-¿Como sigue tu herida?

-No la he revisado, la ultima vez aun se veía algo mal

-¿Te duele?

-No

Aragorn se preocupó por aquella respuesta, sabía que si aun no mejoraba la herida, pero dejaba de doler, no era buena señal. Revisaría a Alewin en la noche, ahora no la quería preocupar

-Bien

...  
Por las noches el frio la consumía y por el día el sol hacía que se agotara rápidamente. La fuerza que hasta el momento la había acompañado se estaba acabando. Alewin se amarró una pañoleta a la frente para que absorbiera el sudor, su arco y carcaj se le clavaban en los huesos de la espalda y sus manos se veían mas delgadas ¿ _Qué le estaba ocurriendo?_

Frodo también se veía algo cansado y distraído. Aragorn comenzaba a preocuparse, y lo único que lo hacía continuar era la distancia que los separaba de Rivendel, la cual era cada vez menor.

Decidieron acampar en Amon Sûl, donde se encontraban algunas ruinas del antiguo reino del norte. Alewin nunca había ido por aquellas regiones. Ver el verde de las tierras extenderse hasta donde la vista alcanzaba la maravilló.

Fue a pasear por las cercanías mientras los demás preparaban el campamento. Cerca del bosque se encontró con unas bellas florecillas blancas, decidió que sería buena idea descansar un rato y se sentó en la hierba. Arrancó un par de flores, y mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello comenzó a tejer una corona.

Había mentido, ella en realidad nunca había estado en Rivendel, todo lo que sabía de aquella tierra maravillosa se lo debía a Gandalf y a un par de elfos que se encontró una vez por los caminos hacia los Puertos Grises; estaba emocionada por conocer el mundo, pero algo siempre la había retenido en el Norte o quizá algo no la dejaba ir hacía el sur, temía que un día frente a sus ojos se encontraran las puertas de Mordor o peor aun las de Rohan... aquello era algo para lo que aun no estaba lista.

Su herida le dio una punsada y recordó su estadía en el calabozo de Sauron _"El calor que la amenazaba en aquella repugnante celda nunca lo olvidaría. Alewin había golpeado los barrotes de hierro toda una semana con un trozo de hueso que se había encontrado, y justo ese día el hierro había cedido y un barrote salió de su sitio, entonces había aprovechado aquella oortunidad. Salió corriendo como pudo entre los pasillos de roca caliente mientras una manada de orcos la seguía y cuando creyó que la alcanzarían una luz cegadora la lanzó por los aires. Sus ojos vieron estrellas y el viento proveniente de todos lados la mareaba y aunque trataba de gritar, nadie la escuchaba."_

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que ya había oscurecido; en lo alto de la torre en ruinas, se alzaba un ligero fuego. Los hobbits habían comenzado a cocinar. Se incorporó de nuevo y vio la corona a medio terminar, el blanco de las flores reflejaba los halos de la luna. Vio que las estrellas al fin se habían dignado en salir a darle una mirada, su fría luz la alegraba, pues le daba esperanzas. Aquella luz era pura y la oscuridad aun no la alcanzaba y mucho menos la intimidaba. Antes de regresar decidió dar un rápido recorrido por el bosque quizá podría encontrar algunos frutos o semillas, a parte, debía encontrar a Amirendes, no lo veía en todo el día y lo extrañaba.

Su falda era ya un horror y se atoraba por todas las ramas y raíces.

-estupida falda-murmuraba la chica con cada rama que tronaba a su paso

Pero un sonido diferente hizo que se detuviera en seco. El bosque estaba invadido de sombras distorcionadas de los árboles y le ocstaba trabajo diferenciar una de otra. Cuando estaba dispuesta a regresar, su herida ardió con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que la tuvo. La corona se cayó de sus manos y tuvo que recargarse contra un tronco para no caer.

Un poco mareada pudo ver que una sombra era mas oscura que todas las demás y se acercaba a ella. Alewin trató de gritar pero fue en vano, el Jinete la sujetó del cuello y le levantó un par de centímetros del suelo, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y trató de defenderse con patadas, pero nada sirvió, solamente provocó que el Nasgûl se riera de ella. Tan detestable era el sonido de aquella voz espectral que si hubiera podido, Alewin se hubiera arrancado los iodos.

-El amo quiere saber si ya cambiaste de opinión, _Bruja_

-Yo...no soy ninguna bruja, maldita rata- Alewin le tomó la muñeca de la armadura de hierro y trató de jalarla para que le permitirá respirar, sentía como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer y la presión en su cabeza pronto la haría desmayarse

El Nasgûl solo se rio de ella, abrió su mano y Alewin cayó bruscamente al lodo, el espectro arrojó un pedazo de tela roja envolviendo un objeto esférico a un lado de la chica. Alewin reconoció la tela, se apresuró a revisar su bolso, ahí continuaba el ojo de aquel tipo, pero entonces...

Alewin abrió la tela que el espectro le aventó y cuando vio lo que contenía se quedó horrorizada. Tres ojos de diferentes personas salieron rodando

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-La ayuda que el amo te ha brindado

Alewin entendió entonces todo

-Ustedes...-se puso de pie y con cautela sujetó el pomo de su espada-Mataron al sujeto que me golpeó en la taberna y también a los dos sujetos que se querían llevar a Merry

-El amo ha dicho que ahora le debes el favor

-Yo no debo nada, no pedí su ayuda, ustedes se metieron en mis asuntos sin consentimiento

-Si tienes gratitud tienes que pagar-

Alewin se quedó pensando por un momento y luego recordó a su caballo. No hizo falta que preguntara para saber que en efecto, ellos lo habían asesinado. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el grito de alguien. Alewin vio salió corriendo

-¡Frodo!-gritaba desesperada

El espectro se quedó un momento viendo como la chica corría hacia las ruinas y cuando debió la mirada en el suelo pudo ver la corona de flores, las cuales no se inmutaban ante la presencia de la oscuridad. Con un movimiento de su mano las flores se marchitaron.

-Ella es una flor...y acabará igual que estas- la corona fue aplastada por su bota de hierro y se convirtió en cenizas que volaron con el viento.

-Tendras que pagar niña...tarde o temprano 

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Sé que este es algo corto, pero pronto habrá demasiado por leer, comenten que tal les parece y que creen que ocurrirá. ya saben que toda sugerencia es aceptada siempre y cuando sea con respeto**


	9. Chapter 9

**un día sin sol**

Alewin sentía como el frio viento le congelaba la respiración. No era la primera vez que tenía que correr de aquella manera. Recordó la nieve y la casa en el bosque, recordó a su madre y la confesión que le hizo el día que partió...

No iba a permitir que esta vez ocurriera lo mismo, no permitiría que alguien muriera, no aquella noche.

Subió las escaleras y sin pensarlo dos veces brincó hacia el circulo que los Espectros habían formado alrededor de los hobbits. Desvió el ataque de dos espadas, y pronto vio que Aragorn se unía a la pelea, el montaraz tomó fuego en una antorcha lo que provocó que las sombras se alejaran un poco.

Alewin sacó un amuleto de su playera y lo dirigió hacia las sombras. no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero algo la obligaba, como el anillo a Frodo. Tras pronunciar unas palabras que nunca antes había escuchado, pero que salieron de sus labios automáticamente; el amuleto desprendió una luz cegadora que llenó por un momento la oscuridad. Los espectros gritaron y huyeron aterrados por aquel poder tan puro. Aragorn pudo ver que los ojos de la chica y sus cabellos se tornaban blancos y luminosos por un momento.

Cuando Alewin regresó a la realidad, una fuerza la sacó volando, y aterrizó exhausta sobre el suelo de roca. Pippin corrió a ayudarla y al levantar un poco su cabeza pudo ver que Alewin sangraba en abundancia

-¡Trancos!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pippin levantó las manos hacia Aragorn y la sangre horrorizó a los dos. El montaraz no sabía si atender primero a Frodo o ayudar a Alewin.

-Pippin sujeta la herida de Alewin no dejes que se desangre- Aragorn se apresuró a vendar la herida de Frodo. Necesitaría medicinas, pues aquella había sido una herida hecha con una espada de Mordor. El veneno sería letal sin no se contrarrestaba pronto.

-Sam escúchame bien. Saldré a buscar algo con que curar a Frodo, necesito que lo cuides muy bien.

-Claro que sí mi señor- Sam se quedó sosteniendo le cabeza de Frodo que aun continuaba desorientado por el manojo de sensaciones que había presenciado.

-Tranquilo mi señor...todo estará bien- una lagrima se resbaló por la mejilla de Sam.

Merry y Pippin estaban a un lado de Alewin discutiendo como siempre, pero Pippin era el mas desesperado, ya que él debía mantener su mano sosteniendo la herida sangrante de la chica.

-A un lado-Aragorn tomó con cuidado a Alewin y apoyó la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas, la sangre era demasiada y ella estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Ayúdala- suplicó Pippin que se había echado a llorar. Era hasta ahora que comprendía de verdad a que peligros estaban expuestos

-Tranquilo

-Aragorn...

El montaraz se acercó un poco para tranquilizarla, necesitaba que se quedara callada y no hiciera esfuerzo alguno.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien

-Aragorn...cuida a Frodo. Vete ayúdalo a él. No dejes que muera

-No dejare que tú mueras, ninguno de los dos va a morir

-Aragorn- Alewin lo vio a los ojos y el corazón del montaraz se quebró al ver que la chica lloraba, entonces supo lo que ella le trataba de dar a entender. Era todo. Él ya no podía hacer nada. Aragron le tomó de la mano

-De acuerdo- la acostó de nuevo en el suelo

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pippin estaba aun asustado y no entendía por que Aragorn no la ayudaba. Merry si entendió, y tomó a su hermano del hombro.

-No hay nada que hacer- Merry abrazó a Pippin y no vio más la escena. En ese momento Aragorn les pidió que se fueran con Frodo. Ambos obedecieron.

Alewin había cerrado los ojos y cada vez era mas lenta su respiración sin embargo aun sostenía la mano de Aragorn entre las suyas

-Gracias...

-Gracias a ti- Aragorn se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente. Alewin sonrió ante aquel gesto y no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por sus mejillas. Soltó a Aragorn, y todo se detuvo para ella. Aragorn se levantó y fue con los demás. No lo podía creer...

...

Aragorn cumplió con su palabra, fue al bosque a buscar alguna hierba para curar a Frodo, quien estaba muy mal tanto física como emocionalmente, le había tomado cariño a Alewin y no podía creer que hubiera muerto por salvarlo a él, por salvarlos a todos.

Sam no se había despegado ni un solo momento de su lado, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, la muerte de la chica lo ponía muy triste. Tenía que aceptar que ella había sido valiente y atenta con todos, nunca los dejó y cumplió con su palabra. Su mano tocó el bolso de su pantalón, de el extrajo la roca grabada que el día anterior se habían encontrado, era de Gandalf y en ella les indicaba que debían continuar pronto el viaje. No había tiempo para un funeral y mucho menos para canciones que guiaran a la chica hasta los salones de Mandos.

Pippin y Merry salieron al alba a recoger algunas flores para dárselas a Alewin. Pippin era el mas triste de los dos, pues la había visto en sus últimos momentos de vida y le había parecido tan frágil e inocente. Aquello que había hecho con el amuleto lo tenía aun intrigado, pero no le importaban ya, si ella no vivía no había nada que cuestionarle y mucho menos atormentar su espíritu con impotencia. Esperaba que todos su compañeros pensaran de la misma manera, de lo contrario los tormentos que acompañaban el alma de Alewin serían más, y era lo que la chica menos necesitaba, eso pensaba. Quizá en el futuro, si él regresaba a la Comarca, buscaría información preguntando a toda la gente si era necesario para encontrar algo acerca de Alewin. Observó el ramo de flores amarillas que llevaba en la mano y consideró que aún no eran suficientes.

Aragorn se había perdido en sus pensamientos y el alba le había dado alcance antes de que se diese cuenta. Había prometido a Gandalf que todo saldría bien. Arrojó una rama que se encontró y dio una patada al tronco de un árbol. ¿Por qué? se sentó en una roca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas.

El montaraz seguía sin entender muchas cosas acerca de la chica, pero sabía que era una buena persona. Desde que habían salido de Bree la había visto sonreír varias veces y aquel gesto hacia que el sol saliera y la iluminara en especial a ella. Mugrosa y despeinada, algo enojona y muy apartada de todos, sin embargo, ya formaba parte del grupo, había demostrado su lealtad hasta el último momento y un "gracias" no había sido suficiente. Aragorn se puso de pie, pero la presión de todos los acontecimientos le hizo tropezar y para no caer se apoyó en un tronco. Estaba cansado e impotente ¿Cómo podría regresar así al lado de los hobbits?, no los podía dejar solo ahora; pero él estaba perdiendo las fuerzas y se convertía poco a poco en algo innecesario. Fijó su vista en el cielo como si de esta manera pudiera encontrar respuestas o algún alivio. Su sorpresa fue que en las ramas del árbol llegó una paloma desde las nubes y se quedó ahí quieta a unos cuantos metros de él. La paloma lo vio directo a los ojos y después emprendió el vuelo de nuevo a través del bosque. Aragorn no supo que significaba aquello pero supo que no estaba solo. En su cabeza pudo escuchar el dulce canto de la princesa Arwen. Aún tenía un camino que recorrer y una misión por terminar.

...

Pippin y Merry colocaron las flores a cada lado de Alewin, quien simplemente parecía estar dormida. Frodo se había recuperado un poco y con ayuda de Sam pudo caminar hasta donde estaba la chica, se despidió de ella y luego Sam se lo llevó para que comiera algo. Aragorn fue el último, se inclinó a un lado de ella y le hizo una promesa.

Cuando el sol estaba ya en lo alto, el grupo partió hacia Rivendel, pero esta vez Aragorn tenía una seriedad aterradora y Sam pudo ver que el montaraz estaba alerta en todo momento, seguro que no quería perder a alguien mas. Frodo tuvo que montar a Bill, quien también estaba algo triste y apagado y con frecuencia lanzaba miradas hacia atrás, como esperando que en cualquier momento Alewin apareciera por el sendero. Los fardos habían sido distribuidos entre todos para hacer mas ligero el viaje del asno.

Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por leer 


End file.
